1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for adjusting a view angle of a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, various display devices, such as television displays, computer displays, etc., mostly provide flat surfaces. When a user is viewing images on a flat display device, surrounding lights may reflect on the display device and cause uncomfort to the user's eyes. Moreover, most display devices only focus on appearance of having an appealing visual effect but lack view angle adjustment. Therefore, the user may need to manually adjust the view angle of the display device to reduce the reflective lights, thereby causing inconvenience for the user.